


Strip for Him

by HeroRusher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I love Sebastian Stan, Lap dancing, Stripping, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroRusher/pseuds/HeroRusher
Summary: Just what I'd like to do if I were dating Sebby ;)





	Strip for Him

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to rewrite some scenes from an old fan fic so they’re with Seb. Hope you guys enjoy it 😊 There is smut and daddy kink.

As the night settles in, and I wait for Sebastian to get home, I get ready for a nice, relaxing salt bath. I want nothing more than to let the hot water absorb into my skin and read my favorite book. I turn up the volume on my speakers so “Love Lies” by Khalid, Normani, and Snakehips can play loudly. This song makes me feel sexy and dominant, even if I don’t always like to be. I begin to strip as if I have an audience as I like to do with songs like this. I know how to sway my hips and move to the rhythm of the song in a sultry way that Sebastian likes.

I slowly swivel my hips pushing my ass out then bending in half to slowly stand back up while dragging the fingers of my right hand up my right leg. Grabbing the hem of my shirt, I wave my body like a belly dancer ridding myself of the cotton that encases my upper half. Next are my jeans; another slow show bending my knees to take off my pants. Once crouched and my pants are around my ankles, I spread my knees apart to give a show of snapping my way back up. I kick my pants from my ankles towards a random place in my bedroom. I’m left in just a matching emerald green lace bra and panties.

As the song continues, and I’m about to unhook my bra, a voice sounds behind me, “So baby, tell me where your love lies. Waste a day and spend the night,” singing along with the song. I smirk to myself, and glance over my left shoulder. “Underneath the sunrise. Show where your love lies.” Sebastian is leaning against the doorframe to my bedroom. “Don’t stop on my account, doll,” he chuckles.

I turn around to face my lover then saunter over to him. Taking slow, sensual steps, a plan forms in my head. Once in front of Sebastian, I wrap my hands around his neck; pulling his face close to mine where only our foreheads touch. The smirk on his lips never leaves, so I begin a slow descent down his body; my hands running against the soft fabric of his shirt down to his ass. Never breaking eye contact, I slip my index fingers in his belt loops causing Seb’s breath to hitch. This time, I smirk.

I rise back up leaving my hands around his waist so I can pull him towards my desk chair. A simple wooden one that I shove him onto. After slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, I shove it from his shoulders and down his arms. Once his shirt is off, I straddle his lap. A huff leaves his throat when he realizes what I’m doing. My hips move to the rhythm of the next song on my playlist: “Feeling Good” by Michael Bublé.

I grind generously against Sebastian; earning every moan from his mouth. I play with his hair as I continue to move in his lap. He’s taking it all in, and growls when I get off his lap. I keep my hands against his bare chest; gliding the tips of my fingers along his skin. I take one, slow lap around his body; messing with him every so often. After coming back in front of him, I disconnect my hands and bring them behind my back. My bra unhooked, and I let it fall from my chest and arms. Sebastian stares hungrily at them. I bend over to rid myself of my panties then kneel in front of Seb as his legs fall open.

“I was about to get in the shower,” a smirk dances across my lips, “Care to join me?”

“Sweetheart, with you on your knees like that, I’ve got better ideas,” Seb huffs.

I learn closer to his crotch, “And what exactly does daddy have in mind?”

Seb brings his right hand behind my head, and starts to run his fingers through my hair. “Baby, if you’re on your knees and calling me daddy, you shouldn’t have to ask that questions, should you Princess?”

I laugh lightly, “Of course not, daddy.”

Seb’s eyes are nearly black with lust as I glide my hands up his thighs to undo his belt and pants. His cock is pressed tight against his boxer-briefs, straining to be touched. My fingers pull the fabric away from his skin; freeing his cock to stand in front of my face. I lick my lips longing for his cock. Sebastian has been away on a promotion tour, and I’ve missed him dearly. I’ve missed my daddy - he always takes good care of his little girl.

I start at the base of his cock, and lick a long strip to the tip. Only taking the tip into my mouth, I swirl my tongue around the delicate skin. I look into daddy’s eyes to see he’s looking right back at me. “Good girl, Prinţesă.” I groan as his calls me Princess in Romanian - it turns me on so much. I feel myself getting more wet as I take more of his cock in my mouth. It’s warm and feels familiar. I know I’ll be rewarded for doing this for him. Sebastian loves when I suck his cock.

Seb tightens his grip around my hair to start to guide how he wants me. How he wants to use my mouth for his own pleasure. “So good, baby girl,” he pants. “Oh, God!” He steadily fucks my mouth hoping to come soon, but also wanting to make this last. “Does my perfect Prinţesă want daddy’s cum?”

He lets me pull my mouth from his cock, “Yes, please, daddy. I always want your cum.” I smile playfully.

“Such a good girl.” He shoves my mouth back on his cock, and fucks into it a little rougher. Seb can’t hold himself much longer as I feel his grip on my hair tighten a little more. “Oh, God,” he moans along with my name. My mouth fills with his hot cum, and I do my best to swallow it all. He slowly removes his cock from my mouth, and one last thick rope of his cum splashes from his cock; painting my lips.

I lick my lips clean then swallow all there is left. Seb looks down at me through hooded eyes and lets go of my hair. His right hand gently slides down the back of my neck to my jaw. “You’re so good for your daddy, Prinţesă. Swallowing all of daddy’s cum.” I push my cheek into his palm to absorb the warmth he radiates. “I know you don’t always like to, but I love it when you do. So for that, you shall be rewarded.” Sebastian smiles softly with love in his eyes.

“Yes, daddy,” I smile tiredly even though I didn’t get any pleasure. My mind goes further into little space wanting nothing more than for my daddy to take care of me.

“How about I go get a bubble bath started then I can get you all cleaned up, my love, yea?” I hum in approval. “Use your words, Princess.”

“Yes, daddy. That sounds wonderful.”

“Good girl,” Sebastian leans over to plant a gentle kiss to the top of my head then lifts me up to carry me to the bathroom.


End file.
